Rowena's Slytherin Secret
by Delacour6
Summary: Written by a Ravenclaw, about a Ravenclaw! If you are in Hufflepuff and are offended by this, don't worry. This is just Rowena's opinions at the moment. Helga WILL get much nobler as the story unfolds. This is about the founding of Hogwarts, with a lot of


Rowena's Slytherin Secret  
  
A/N: Most characters belong to J. K. Rowling. The ones that do not are Henry Gefferd, Serena Kelpwood, Benjamin Zachary Seedlong, Priscilla Tashlip, Cora Lamelle, Lavina Fredrickson and Ned Rookwood. I guess this could qualify for total insaneness, (hey, it's just a theory) so I already know, you don't need to flame. But please tell me if you do like this, because that would make me happy. (Basically, I shouldn't be getting too many reviews.)  
  
Four people sat by the fire. Each were deep in thought.  
"Helga, what do you think of blue and white?"  
"For my house?"  
"No, mine."  
"I don't know. I think that's a little light."  
"Blue and... gold?"  
"No, I already decided on red and gold," Godric's voice came from the purple chair closest to the fire.  
"Mmm... Have you decided, Salazar?" Rowena asked.  
"Yes. Green and silver."  
"Oh. Silver would've been good," Rowena mumbled glumly.  
"Um... maybe.. blue and bronze, Row?" Godric offered.  
"I like that. Okay."  
"Um..." Helga stalled meekly, for now everyone had turned to her, awaiting her decision. "Well, everyone else has used their favorite color... and another one... so that would make mine yellow and... black."  
"I should've picked black," the founder of Slytherin's eery voice drifted sulkily over their heads, sending shivers up and down Rowena's spine.  
"Sorry mate," Helga smiled, obviously enjoying switching roles by depriving Salazar of something, as opposed to the other way around. "Yellow and silver... I don't think so."  
"I wanted silver anyway," Salazar lied.  
"So... should we have house mascots?' Godric asked, breaking the tension between Helga and Salazar (who was looking at Helga with a murderous look in his eye).  
"Mudblood lover," Rowena heard Salazar whisper under his breath so only he and Rowena could hear. She frowned at him.  
"Er-yes. I think so," Helga agreed.  
Salazar nodded.   
"Okay, Row?" Godric asked, addressing Rowena by his nick-name for her.  
"Yeah... good idea," she replied shaking back her sleek chestnut brown hair.  
"I want a snake," Salazar said instantly.   
"You really are evil, Salazar," Rowena commented respectfully.  
Salazar gave a little smirk. "So what if I have a pet runespoor?"  
"I think I'd like a lion."  
"Fits you personality perfectly," Helga smiled. "I'd like a... a dog."  
Obviously no one was listening, for there was no comment.   
Henry Gefferd, a teacher hired for astronomy entered the room. "Hullo. Not walking in on anything private, am I?"  
"No, you can help us with your opinion. We're picking mascots," Godric replied cheerfully.  
"Anyway, I was just saying how I'd like my mascot to be a dog," Helga said brightly.   
"Really, Helga, why must you add more "beggar" to your already pathetic personality?" Salazar spat at her.  
"Now, now, Salazar. We don't need that. But is there a more... noble animal you might like, Miss Hufflepuff?" Henry asked.  
"But Mr. Gefferd, dogs are my favorite animal!" Helga protested in a child-like manner.  
"That's all very well, Helga," Godric explained gently in that soothing, father-like manner of his, "But think about this. Will a student want to be in a house with the mascot of a snake, a lion, whatever Row picks, or a dog?"  
"A lion," Helga said promptly. "But I believe I'm beginning to see what your saying."  
"How about... a chipmunk?" Salazar squealed, imitating Helga's school-girl-like voice.   
"Salazar! As the youngest member of the staff of Hogwarts school, Helga should be treated encouragingly. Either leave, or converse with Rowena, as she seems to be the only one of us you can get along with!" Godric snapped.  
Rowena felt herself blush slightly.   
Salazar stood up angrily and opened his mouth, probably to tell Godric that he didn't need to take this, and was happy to go back to working for Gringotts, but Rowena put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Salazar. C'mon, don't go back to a job you hate. We ALL want you to stay, don't we?" Rowena glared at Godric and Helga who looked dumbfounded, but then nodded vigorously.  
Salazar sat back down, but still shot at Godric, "Gryffindor, I suggest you be more appreciative of us, and stop acting like you are the only headmaster of OUR school."  
Rowena thought Godric would reply, and Salazar would leave them without a fourth house, but Godric just nodded grimly and asked, "So, can you think of a different mascot, Helga?"  
And luckily, this time, Helga didn't protest. "How about... a- a badger?"  
Godric smiled, and even Salazar nodded his consent.  
"So, Row. What'll it be?"   
"A bird. I love birds. They sit in the branches of a tree and then take off, flying away into a blue paradise."  
"A little long for a house motto, but who am I to protest?" Salazar sneered.  
Rowena looked a little hurt. "I didn't mean it that way," Salazar added hurriedly.  
Rowena smiled weakly.   
"Is there a specific kind of bird you'd like, Miss Ravenclaw?" Henry asked pleasantly.  
"Er... an... eagle!"  
"That's very clever! Which brings us to personality traits..." Helga Hufflepuff trailed off.  
"I think we all know Row's," Godric commented, smiling a little.  
"Yeah... Helg just said it," Rowena said eagerly.  
"Those who are clever will inherit the power of knowledge... Be a Ravenclaw!" Helga joked.  
Godric forced a laugh to make her feel better, while Salazar muttered "Dumb blonde alert... dumb blonde alert..." to Rowena who shot daggers at him. He took the hint.  
"Those who want to be a Gryffindor will have to be truly bold!" Godric exclaimed happily.  
"Er- How about hard workers?" Helga asked, mainly to Godric and Henry, she didn't expect much from the others.  
Godric and Henry nodded while the others paid her no attention.   
"What about you, Sal?"  
"HOW many times have I told you not to call me that???"  
"Sorry," Helga replied moodily while Rowena grinned slightly.   
"I was thinking a little more sophisticated than all you lot," Sally (just kidding!) announced smugly. "Power-hungry Slytherin loves those of great ambition."  
"Cute," Rowena heard Henry mumble quietly.  
Helga must have heard him too, because she smirked, chancing a glance at Salazar out of the corner of her eye.  
"What about secondary personality traits?" Rowena asked, prepared to here her idea be dejected by all other occupants in the room.  
"Hey, that's a pretty good," Salazar commented, taking her by surprise.  
"Yeah, Row. That way we can all express most of our personalities instead of only some!" Godric said, still looking surprised at Salazar's response, as well as a little jealous.  
"Miss Ravenclaw, the others are truly right in saying you are clever."  
"Yeah, Rowena. That's neat!" Helga put in.  
"Godric, I really should be going," Henry said to his best friend, interrupting the conversation. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Miss Hufflepuff. Goodbye, Miss Ravenclaw, Mr. Slytherin."  
"Bye, Henry!" Godric called after him.  
"Anyway, so what are our secondary traits?" Helga asked.   
"Really, Helga. Every sentence you've uttered has ended with a hook and a dot.," Salazar said coolly.  
"Salazar!" Godric snapped, while Rowena rolled her eyes.   
"I think mine'll be perfection," Rowena said, answering Helga's question.  
"Really, Rowena, we know you're perfect, but that's kind of hard to accomplish for other people," Salazar said, his voice practically smothered by the weight of the sarcasm.  
"Okay, okay. Er- beauty?"  
"Well, I tried," Salazar said, giving a loud, fake, sigh.  
"That's fine, Rowena. I wouldn't say that's a good main trait, but for the second it'll do," Godric said, addressing her by her full name.  
Rowena knew she must've looked let down, because Helga hurriedly added, "Wonderful, Rowena! I couldn't have picked a better one!"  
She really was nice, Rowena thought, even if she was annoying.  
"Mine's chivalry! In my opinion, chivalry is very important indeed," Godric stated.  
"Er- I'll go with... loyalty, I think," Helga said, giving Salazar a look that clearly said: See? I don't have to talk in questions!  
"Mine will be cunning," Salazar finished.  
"So... that's it then?" Helga asked.   
Salazar didn't say anything, but Rowena knew he was dying to.  
"I s'pose. Salazar, you bring that map of the school tomorrow. I STILL don't know much about how it's built. And Row, don't forget. Finish putting the brains in my hat. Helga..." Here Godric paused. It was obvious why.  
Helga had lifted her fat tabby cat off the floor and was know "tickling" its "tummy." Salazar smirked.  
"Helga- TRY to get some work done," Godric pleaded. And with that, the meeting came to an end.  
************************************************************************  
"Hullo, Row!" Godric greeted her. "Come in, come in. Oh, good! I see you've got the sorting hat. Helga's here, we're still waiting for Salazar. Helga didn't get much work done, but she's showed me her beetle collection. Quite interesting really. Lovely robes," he added, eyeing her sky-blue velvet dress robes. "What's the occasion?"  
"No occasion," Rowena replied absent-mindedly.  
"Very well. Henry and Miss Kelpwood are here also."  
"Serena's here?" Rowena asked, surprised. "That's strange. Usually doesn't come."  
"Yes, yes."  
Rowena entered Godric's living room and sat herself down on an elegantly designed black chair. "Hello, Helga. Good afternoon, Mr. Gefferd." She turned to Serena Kelpwood who was eyeing Helga's beetle collection with a look of disgust.   
Tall and slender with dark, red hair and an ivory complexion, Serena Kelpwood was the cousin of Salazar, and would gladly turn around and murder whoever happened to be standing behind her for no reason at all. She looked up at Rowena, and her blue-gray eyes shone with excitement.  
"Rowy!" Serena's voice turned from cold to somewhat like Helga's excited babble. "Haven't seen you for a while! I'm looking forward to teaching Potions!"  
"Rowy?" Rowena stared. "Serena, are you okay?"  
"Just kidding, Rowena," Serena's voice dropped back to it's normal don't-mess-with-me tone. "So... I see you're the same as always." She smirked.   
"I suppose," Rowena replied, being careful not to break eye contact with her in case she suddenly decided to attack.  
A loud bang echoed down the hall into the small room.  
"Salazar," Serena said, standing up.  
"It's none of your business WHY, Gryffindor. You'll just have to cope. It was put there, and so it will have to stay there," came the familiar cold, annoyed voice.  
Salazar entered the room followed closely by Godric and a man Rowena didn't know. Salazar swept over to the chair in between Rowena's and Henry Gefferd's and flung himself down sulkily. Serena walked over to him and began conversing with him privately. From the smile on Salazar's face, she could tell it was another one of their tricks, and, judging by the looks of worry on Godric and Helga's faces, (these tricks always involved them a little more than they liked), they knew as well. The strange man wearing deep purple robes, blonde hair, and a nervous expression had taken a seat between Henry and Godric. (So let's review, here. Henry, Strange man, Godric, Helga, Serena, Rowena, Salazar! Very good!)   
It appeared Godric had questioned Salazar on why he had added dungeons to a school just a LITTLE bit too sarcastically, and Salazar and Serena were now planning revenge, deciding they might as well play the trick on Helga also.   
Salazar stood up and beckoned Rowena to join them. Godric gave all three of them a stern look, but Rowena stood up and left the room with them.  
Once outside, Serena whispered, "Rowena, we've got the greatest idea. Will you help us?" She gave an unconvincing little sniff and widened her eyes.  
"Maybe..." Rowena said very slowly, remembering that some of Serena's "greatest ideas" (as well as Salazar's) were just a little dangerous.  
"Great!" Salazar exclaimed as if the matter were settled. "Now, all you have to do is ask that guy sitting in between Gryff and Mr. Gefferd what his name is, and if he was hired, and by whom and all that. You know, in that sweet, polite tone of yours. That's why we need you."  
"Kind of hard for us, isn't it?" Serena added, giving a little wink as she bent down to remove a small part of Helga's beetle collection in disgust. (A/N: Think. Who do Salazar and Serena remind you of now?)  
"Why?" Rowena raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help smiling a little.  
"Oh, no reason," Serena looked up innocently at Godric's polished ceiling. "Don't worry, it's not dangerous, or anything. Just a little... embarrassing," she added, seeing the other woman's doubtful look. She twirled a strand of strawberry-blonde hair around a finger and laughed.  
"Well..."  
Salazar gave her a pleading look.  
Oh, well. Who's to say I can deprive such a brilliant team from their moment of amusement, Rowena thought happily. "Sure."  
Salazar lead them back into the room and sat on a chair casually. The other two followed suite. Everyone else in the room was eyeing them suspiciously. Serena gave a little smile and brought her head down to her shoulder in an innocent way that made her look even more guilty.   
"So, sir. May I ask your name?" Rowena asked addressing the man she had been asked to.  
"Oh! Certainly. The name's Benjamin Seedlong. Well, Benjamin Zachary Seedlong," he replied quickly, his bright blue eyes darting nervously at Salazar.  
"Will you be teaching at our school?" Rowena asked sweetly, giving a close-mouthed smile.  
Godric gave her a "What..." look, and she promptly returned a look that said quite plainly: "No idea."  
"Er- Yes, actually. I'll be teaching transfiguration."  
"Lovely," she glanced at Salazar who nodded at her to keep going. "Is that something you like to do?"  
"Yes."  
"Good... now answer this... CAN you do it?" sneered Salazar. Rowena took this as a hint to stop.   
"Er- Well... I mean to say-" Benjamin stuttered.  
"Quite understandable."  
"Do you know how to do anything else?" Serena tilted her head and curled a pale, bony hand under her chin as if interested, but still managed to give the poor man a fiery look which could be interpreted one of two ways: "Get lost" or "Hit the road, Zac."  
"Yes... Actually, I've done quite a bit of potions work..." he replied.  
This was obviously EXACTLY what Serena had been hoping for. "And how about Arithmancy?" she purred.  
"Yes, actually. A bit."  
"Here that Salzy? He does Arithmancy Just Like You (A/N: Capitalized for: Take a hint.)"  
Benjamin didn't get it.  
"How about Astronomy?" Serena inquired, tackling Henry's profession.  
"Yes, a lot actually."  
Henry looked furious.  
"And maybe... caring for magical creatures is easy to you?"  
"Oh, yes. Well... not meaning to brag..."  
Now it was Helga's turn to go red.  
"Do you know any Herbology?" Serena fluttered her eyes sweetly.  
"Yes! I've even raised a..."  
"Very nice," Serena interrupted, obviously not in the mood to hear about Benjamin's plants.  
Godric's expression of exasperation toward Serena turned to one of sternness towards Benjamin.  
"I have one more question. How are you in the ways of defense? Against dark wizards, of course."  
"Actually, I defeated Albert Daphnae just two years ago. You know. He was caught using the imperious curse on thirteen members of the ministry."  
Rowena felt her face burn with anger. SHE was the Defense Against the Dark Arts   
teacher. NOT Mr. Seedlong.  
Now Benjamin was off explaining how he had managed to knock out a twenty  
foot troll while dodging a rampaging hippogriff.  
"Mr. Seedlong, if you are so talented, perhaps you would like to teach the school   
by yourself?" Godric's eyes lit up with anger. "Please leave, sir."  
Salazar smirked and patted Serena on the back.  
************************************************************************  
Half an hour later, after discussing Salazar's architectural plans, Gryffindor pulled   
out the designs for the house banners.   
"Here's Hufflepuff..." Godric said, pulling out a yellow banner.  
"I love it!" Helga exclaimed.  
"And Ravenclaw..."  
"Beautiful," Rowena said. "But I was thinking of a lighter blue."  
"Very well," Godric smiled. "The changes will be made.  
"And Gryffindor..." he pulled out another banner and put it back in the bag.  
"And last but not least, Slytherin."  
He pulled out an emerald green banner with a large silver snake coiled staring   
strait out at the room. It's pupil less eyes gleamed bright red and a long, forked tongue   
protruded out of it's open mouth revealing venomous fangs.  
Rowena looked at the snake, feeling a mixture of fear, admiration, and pleasure.   
Although the red, haunting eyes were, in a word, disgusting, they also held a certain fear   
themselves that made her feel... sorry for it. It was tame in a way...   
She felt herself reach a hand up to her forehead. It had suddenly been hit by and   
immense pain. She heard another slap to her right, and saw that Salazar had clutched his   
arm. Godric and Helga were looking at them with strange expressions. A figure that   
Rowena had not seen upon entering the room suddenly stood up from the shadows. She   
was tall and thin, with black hair and startling golden eyes. She looked aware and alert.   
Her eyes seemed to take in the entire room. Her frowning, crimson lips twisted anxiously.   
"Who are you?" Rowena asked politely. Her eyes were fixed upon the slender, tan   
woman, but her mind was elsewhere. Could that pain in her head have come from the   
snake? Somehow, she thought it wasn't. She just had a feeling.   
"My name is Priscilla Tashlip," the woman said in a clear, unwavering, but soft   
voice. "I will be teaching divination at Hogwarts, Miss Rowena Ravenclaw."  
From this, Rowena concluded three things: This woman was not from this country  
(her pronunciation and tone of voice were too perfect and careful), she was definitely   
unique (Miss Rowena Ravenclaw was not usually used to casually address her), and this  
woman did not lie, nor did she expect others to think her a liar. "That's very nice. I'm sure  
we will enjoy your company."  
"I was hired by Mr. Salazar Slytherin. Let us convert back to the subject of  
greatest interest. I could not neglect my noticing that you and Mr. Salazar Slytherin have  
recently acted very peculiar. Has this happened before?"  
"No. Well, not to me, anyway. And I don't think it had anything to do with that  
snake banner-"  
"It didn't," Salazar said quietly. "It didn't have anything to do with that banner,   
Rowena."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I will explain later. In PRIVATE."  
"Ah, but Mr. Salazar Slytherin. If you allow me to investigate this matter, I will be  
able to see farther into the future than any being has ever-"  
"I said I would like to discuss it privately with Rowena."  
Priscilla Tashlip fell silent and returned to the shadowed corner.  
"Well, Rowena. How about showing us that hat?"  
Rowena picked up the sorting hat and put it on Benjamin's empty chair. The   
founders, Serena, Henry, and Priscilla waited. After a few seconds, a mouth appeared toward the   
bottom of the hat.  
  
I know of a place called Hogwarts school.  
Well children are a-learning.  
And at that good 'ol Hogwarts school,   
Four houses' fires are burning.  
There's Gryffindor where brave children are accepted with haste,  
And Ravenclaw where clever brains will not be put to waste.  
And don't forget that Hufflepuff where the good hard worker dwells.  
But last of all is Slytherin where the ambitious learn the spells.  
So you will see whichever house,  
Is great beyond all reason.  
Just put me on that head of yours,  
That head of yours.  
That head you've got.  
  
The founders clapped politely, and the mouth disappeared, leaving the room silent.   
"Well done, Row!"  
"Let's be going," Helga said to Rowena and Salazar.  
Helga, Rowena, Salazar, Serena, Henry, and Priscilla said goodbye to Godric, and   
left the house.  
************************************************************************  
"So... about the... slap?"  
Salazar gave a genuine smile (not a smirk) at her use of words. "I've got so much  
to tell you... it's so hard to explain..." He pulled out his architectural plans. He pointed to  
the girls' bathroom on the second floor. "See this?"  
"Salazar. Listen. GET HOLD OF SELF."  
"No, no. Look." He pulled out his wand and tapped the room muttering,  
"Parselodius." The map faded from view.   
In fact, everything faded. They were swirling, being plummeted into a vast   
array of color. Rowena landed with a thump and fell to the ground.   
"Er... not trying to mock originality, but where are we?" Rowena asked, shaken.  
Salazar pulled her off the floor. "We are at Hogwarts."  
"We are in a Hogwarts bathroom," Rowena observed.  
"Yes."  
Salazar walked smoothly over to a sink and beckoned for Rowena to kneel beside   
him. Doing so, Rowena saw a snake engraved in the pipe leading out of the room. Salazar  
let out a hiss. Rowena gave him a very strange look. The pipe opened up into a broad  
tube, big enough for someone as skinny as Serena to fit into, but not much wider.   
"C'mon," Salazar said.  
"But... how will I fit?"  
"It's bigger than it looks," he replied calmly. And with that, he jumped in and sped  
downward.  
Realizing there was nothing else to do, Rowena closed her eyes and jumped in   
after him. The pipe, she soon realized while sliding down it, was made of fine silver. After   
what seemed like forever, she dropped to the ground. Salazar was standing in a dimly lit  
corridor with stone walls, ceiling, and floor.   
"Okay... n-now where are we?"  
"The chamber of secrets," he hissed in his usual petrifying tone.   
"Like I said... where are we?"  
"Only four people know this exists. Soon to be three."  
"And those four people are? I'd like to know about the three, also," she added a  
little shakily.  
"The three are Me, you, and Serena. But you don't need to know who the four is."  
"I can cope."  
"Good." He began to run down the passageway, and Rowena, having no idea how  
to get back to the street in front of Godric's house, was forced to follow.  
They soon came to a door with two snakes carved into it. Again, Salazar hissed,  
and the doors opened. "Welcome to the chamber."  
Rowena looked around in awe. Everywhere, there were paintings, statues,  
carvings. Of snakes. It was beautiful. Salazar smiled proudly. But soon, the smile faded,  
and he looked quite worried.   
"Rowena- Don't turn around!"  
She did not. But instead, she looked in to Salazar's dark, green eyes. She tried to  
scream, but couldn't utter a sound. She fell to the floor.  
************************************************************************  
The next moment she knew, her eyes had opened and a small, squinting woman  
was peering over her. Her dark brown hair was twisted into a loose knot, her robes  
wrinkled and faded.   
"You were petrified, dear," she said in a kind voice. "Apparently," she added,   
looking disbelievingly at Salazar, who was looking at her anxiously, his face quite pale,  
"You must have a touch of Cholostrophobia, and were frightened by that small hallway  
by the girl's bathroom."  
Behind the witch's back, Rowena shot Salazar one of her famous you-have-a  
strange-little-mind looks. He pretended not to notice.  
"My name is Lavina Fredrickson. I'm the Hogwarts nurse."  
She couldn't have been older than thirty-seven, the same age as Salazar and  
Serena, and two years older than Rowena. Looking around the room, Rowena saw Serena  
sitting next to Salazar, although not looking quite as worried.  
"W-What time is it?"  
"Time?!? Row, you've been unconscious for weeks!" Salazar exclaimed.  
Hmmm... Rowena thought. Salazar only called her Row when he was either very  
worried, very annoyed, or just plain out of his mind. All of which seemed to be the  
case at the moment.   
"Serena," Rowena asked very quietly. "What day is it?"  
Serena didn't answer right away.  
"Serena," Rowena repeated through gritted teeth. "I asked for the date."  
Serena looked afraid for a moment, then replied, "August twenty-ninth, Enna."  
"What?!? It can't be- Only three more days???"  
"We did everything we could... So we could help you. We were so afraid. It took  
Serena so long to mix the potion, and didn't exactly take Godric two hours to grow the  
Row, where are you going?"   
"To get some work done," and with that, she left.  
"C'mon Serena. Let's go finish perfecting that spell to turn Godric's robes pink."  
"Didn't even drink their tea," Lavina muttered as Serena closed the door.  
************************************************************************  
Rowena worked late into the night. She didn't stop until 10:30 when she heard a  
knock on the door. She stood up and hurried across the room.  
Helga was standing outside, wearing robes of metallic blue. "Rowena, are you all   
right?"  
"Yeah. Why're you here?" Rowena asked, as Helga seated herself on a gold  
embroidered, stiff chair, draped with matching scarf.   
"I came to help you," she replied, looking surprised, as though it were the most  
obvious thing in the world.  
"Oh... Thanks."  
"What's up with you three?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Every time I try to help you, Salazar, or Serena, you act as if no one's ever been  
at least slightly- well- maternal to you before."  
"Easy for you to talk that way," Rowena replied coldly.  
"I'm sorry, Row. That was rude of me."  
"Yes, well not all of us have to cope with pathetic, muggle parents who are so  
warm and friendly you feel smothered while around them."  
"I- I didn't mean it that way," Helga looked concerned.  
"Good, 'cause neither did I," Rowena replied, flopping herself down onto the  
sunbeam-lit Persian rug.  
Helga giggled and bounced down on the floor next to her. "You really are out  
there, Row."  
And they got to work, never mentioning Rowena's evil parents for the rest of the  
meeting. After they had finished, it was ready. Hogwarts school's blue-and-bronze eagle  
house was completed. Like Helga had said, just add students. And the students were  
coming only hours later than tomorrow.  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Sooo... Like? Next chapter: The students are sorted, but one student stands out-er- a  
LOT. Anyway, please review this if you didn't totally hate it (so basically, most people  
won't be reviewing) because there's more coming, and I need to know what you think. Readers are important, but reviewers are ESSENTIAL.  



End file.
